Remember the Night
by lemacd
Summary: The Captain gives a stranger a lift from Vienna to Salzburg on Christmas Eve. AU/alternative meeting written for the proboards Christmas Advent calender with special thanks to mucwriter for the idea and hard work making it so great for the fandom.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my contribution to the pro-boards fandom Advent Calendar. The idea was inspired by the 1940 movie by the same name. It's very AU/alternative meeting with zero research and LOTS of making stuff up because it sounded good. Please don't call me out on anything.**

REMEMBER THE NIGHT

Captain Georg von Trapp stepped out of the wine shop and onto the pavement crowded with people trying to make the ost of the little time left for holiday shopping. He tucked the expensive bottle securely under his arm and paused to check the time when he suddenly felt someone bump into him. There was an unmistakable tug on his overcoat pocket and he would swear a hand reached inside to grab his billfold. He nearly dropped the wine turning to catch whoever it was in the act.

"Hold on," he demanded, reaching to see that his billfold was still secure without looking up.

"Excuse me, sir, I'm afraid I wasn't looking at where I was going," the culprit said breathlessly. Georg finally glanced up at the sound of a woman's voice. She stood there smiling apologetically, a guitar and carpet bag clutched tightly in her arms. Her smile dropped when she saw him frown at her.

"Likely. You were trying to pick my pocket!"

"What? I most certainly was not! I was simply walking down the sidewalk," she defended. "And you! You were just standing there in the middle of traffic! If I hadn't bumped into you, surely someone else would have." Her eyes flashed brightly at the accusation.

Passersby slowed their pace to watch the commotion, including a young officer that was policing the shopping district. He stepped into the fray with an air of confidence that his baby face and high voice betrayed instantly.

"What seems to be the trouble?" he asked, looking at Georg with interest. The young woman exhaled loudly and crossed her arms.

"This woman tried to steal my billfold," Georg explained calmly.

"I did not," she countered angrily. "How do you suggest I did it with a guitar in one hand and luggage in the other?!"

"I said you _tried_ ," Georg shot back. "I didn't say you are very good at it."

"And who are you?" the officer asked, looking her up and down skeptically.

"My name is Maria Rainer, and I'm – "

"And you, sir?" he cut her off and turned his attention back to Georg.

"It's von Trapp. Captain Georg von Trapp. I distinctly felt someone reach into my coat pocket," he repeated his story. He turned to Maria and added, "And strangely it happened at the precise moment she bumped into me."

"I am telling the truth, I didn't-" Once again she was cut off.

"Captain von Trapp, you say? Well, sir, I'm glad to be of service to a national hero!"

Maria's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Now wait just a minute," she sputtered. "Are you just going to believe him because he's a – "

"My father served under you in the war!" the officer went on, speaking over Maria once again. "Gilbert Pickler is his name. I'm sure you remember him, you saved his life!" He grabbed Georg's hand and began to shake it fiercely.

Georg quickly untangling his hand from the eager policeman. He was hard pressed to remember anyone named Pickler but he wasn't about to admit it and prolong that particular conversation. "Uh, oh right, Pickler, sure."

The officer continued in a quiet and conspiratorial voice. "You know how it is at Christmas, Captain. The pickpockets come out in full force. All these people walking around distracted by the festive season, pockets full of money... ripe for the picking." He turned back to Maria with a scowl. "You'd be surprised how often it's the quiet ones."

"I wouldn't exactly say she's quiet," Georg interjected, earning him a hot glare from her and a laugh from the growing mob of spectators.

"Well, we'll sort it all out," the officer said taking command and waving away the people standing around. "If you'll kindly follow me, there's a police post a couple blocks from here."

"Oh, uh... is that really necessary? I mean, I'm in a bit of a hurry." Georg checked his watch again.

"I'll need a statement from you, Captain, but it won't take a moment. Please," he gestured along the sidewalk, waiting for both to start moving. Both Georg and Maria rolled their eyes in resignation and allowed themselves to be escorted along.

When they arrived, the officer pointed Maria toward a bench and ordered that she wait there while he take the statement. Maria set her guitar case and worn carpet bag on the floor and dropped into the seat without a word. When Georg looked over at her, she crossed her arms and looked away in a huff.

"So, Captain," the officer said, sitting down at a small desk and scribbling lines on some kind of form. "I just will ask for some information and your version of events, it won't take very long. Your address, please?"

"Aigen," he answered wearily, shifting the bottle of wine from under his arm to his lap as he sat in a small chair across from the eager young man. "53 Hellbrunner Allee."

"Aigen?"

"That's correct, just outside Salzburg-"

"Salzburg?" Both men turned their heads toward Maria who looked at Georg with an almost hopeful look on her face. "Y-you're going to Salzburg? Today?"

"I'm certainly trying," he answered back, perhaps a bit too testily. "If I can get out of here and check out of my hotel before the new year begins."

"Which hotel, if I may ask?" the officer asked.

"Oh, uh, the Ambassador."

"Thank you, Captain, I'll try to speed things along now," The officer said as he wrote the information down. He shuffled a few more papers around and then looked up and nodded. "Now, please tell me what happened."

"As I already told you, I was standing on the sidewalk, checking my watch when this woman plowed right into me. I felt a tug inside my coat pocket where I keep my billfold. I reacted quickly and she failed in her attempt to rob me. I confronted her and, well... that is when you arrived." Georg threw his hands up as he finished the story. Maria cleared her throat loudly as she stood up.

"How many times must I say it, I did not try to rob you! I had both hands full, how on earth could I have possibly –"

"You'll have a turn, Fraulein," the officer waved at her back to her seat. "All in good time."

"Speaking of which," Georg said as politely as he could. "Are we finished? I would like to get on the road. You know Austrian weather, quite unpredictable."

"Yes, Captain. Thank you for your time." The two men shook hands and turned toward the door when Maria jumped up and hollered after them.

"Excuse me, don't I get a turn to tell what happened? I admit I wasn't paying attention as I was walking, and I did apologize for running into him, but that is all I did! I couldn't possibly – "

"Please, Fraulein! I told you, you will have your chance to explain everything, but for now I suggest you get comfortable, you're going to be here a while." Maria's eyes grew wide with concern and the officer clarified. "It's Christmas Eve, you see, and everyone has gone home. We won't be able to process anything at least until after the holiday."

"What?! You can't be serious! I didn't do anything wrong! This is just a misunderstanding, please, you have to believe me!" For a second, Georg thought she was going to cry. As annoying as the entire episode had been, he was not entirely sure he was comfortable with the idea of her spending the holidays in a jail cell. He interrupted by hooking a finger at the officer, indicating that he wanted to speak to him privately.

"Look, no harm was done and it's Christmas. Can't you just... forget about all this and let us both go?"

"I don't know, Captain," the young man said thoughtfully as his face became serious. "I've written the report... and how do we know she hasn't done this before? Maybe she has a long record. I can't just let a career criminal walk out of here because it's Christmas!"

"Look, doesn't she at least get a chance to post some kind of bail or something?"

"But I don't – "

"I know, I know but... surely you know how much it would be! A hundred? A hundred fifty?"

"Two hundred, I should think. But Captain – "

"Ok, how about this," Georg said quickly, pulling his billfold out of his coat and opening it up. "I'll give you... two hundred and fifty, all right? You take it, set the little Fraulein free and you... well, you have a very Merry Christmas, hmmm?"

The policeman looked at the notes in Georg's extended hand. Suddenly the young man's face lit as if he suddenly understood. Taking the money, the officer gave him a knowing nod and nudge with his elbow. "Understood, Captain, understood."

Georg shook his head and took his leave. Once outside and heading to his hotel, it occurred to him that perhaps the money was taken as a bribe which was not his intention at all. He simply wanted to speed things up so all three of them could put the matter behind them and get on with life. He contemplated turning back to clarify his actions, but in the end he was just running too late to do anything about it.

 **A/N 2 No, it isn't the end. I know I have two other WIPs and that I haven't written anything pretty much all year long, but this story is nearly finished, like 90% done. My plan is to edit and post all of it over at FF by New Years. I'm just to brain fried to finish it and time is up.**

 **I think I speak on behalf of the pro-boards peeps when I say BIG BIG THANKS to mucwriter for organizing and putting this calender together. It has been so much fun to open a little surprise every day.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

In his room at the hotel, Georg made one last check to see that he had everything. He took a quick peek behind a chair to discover the pink parasol he purchased as a gift for his daughter Marta. He snatched it up just as a knock was heard at the door.

He was surprised to find young officer Pickler standing at the door with Maria in tow. She looked just as confused as he.

"Ah, it's you," Georg said, not really knowing what else he could say. "To what do I owe this, um, unexpected pleasure?"

"Just delivering as requested, Captain," the officer leaned toward him and whispered.

"I beg your pardon," Georg shook his head as if he wasn't sure he heard correctly. "Delivering? Delivering what?" The other man's head jerk toward Maria. "I don't understand. Explain this!"

"Right, Captain," the officer chuckled. "Father often talked about your reputation with the ladies, sir. No need to worry, I won't tell anyone." He tapped his finger on the side of his nose then tipped his hat. "I was just glad to be of service."

And with that, he left Georg alone with the young Fraulein.

With the young _angry_ Fraulein.

"What is going on?" she demanded. "Why did you tell him to bring me here?"

"I-I-I didn't!" he insisted. "Look, I just didn't think it was right to leave you in jail for Christmas! I paid him some money for your bail, asked him to let you be on your way. I certainly didn't tell him to bring you here!"

"And yet here I am," she hissed. "In your hotel room. To _show my gratitude_ , no doubt. You're despicable."

"I'm... no, Officer Pickler got it all wrong! I'm on my to check out. Why on earth would I... no. In his somewhat eager but misguided youthful enthusiasm, the man misunderstood. You go your way, I'll go mine. So, uh... I hope you have a happy Christmas."

They stared at each other for an awkwardly long time when he finally let out an exasperated sigh, reached for the suitcase and parasol and headed out the door. Much to his chagrin, Maria trailed close behind all the way through the lobby. Georg stopped at the desk to check out, barely giving any mind to Maria lingering near by. He bid farewell to the manager and headed toward the front door without a single glance her way. Maria quickly followed him.

"We are bringing your car around now, Captain. Won't be more than a moment," the doorman said as he arrived in the front of the hotel. Georg mumbled an acknowledgment and continued to ignore Maria's presence. The doorman, however, noticed her right away. "Good afternoon, Fraulein, can I help you?"

"Oh, no, thank you. I'm with the Captain."

Georg spun around quickly and stared at her in disbelief. "Fraulein, I think I made it clear. You do not owe me anything. I was simply trying to put the whole fiasco behind so I could be on my way."

"Oh, but Captain, _you_ owe _me_!" she shot back with a wry laugh. "I need a ride to Salzburg and you're going to take me. It's the least you can do."

"I-I am not hearing this right. In what universe do _I_ owe _you_?"

"This one," she replied, angrily jabbing at the air between them. "The one where you falsely accuse me of trying to steal from you! The one where you nearly get me thrown in jail for Christmas. And the one where all of that make me miss every last bus and train leaving the city!" Georg looked to the doorman for help.

"She's right," he confirmed apologetically. "It's Christmas Eve. All the lines have closed early."

"But..." Georg stammered, barely able to think. What was happening? "You don't even know me, you can't just get in a stranger's car!"

Maria stepped closer to him and looked him hard in the face. There was unmistakable determination and raw defiance flashing in her blue eyes and it almost made him shudder. "Watch me."

At that moment, the valet arrived with the automobile and as he returned the keys to Georg, Maria opened a door and threw her belongings into the back seat. Before he could voice his protest, she rounded to the passenger door and slipped inside.

"Ahem," the doorman cleared his throat. "Captain von Trapp, would you like me to call the police to have that woman removed from your-"

"NO!" he answered quickly. "No, that's how this whole thing got started." He sighed heavily as he bent to lift his belongings and began to load them besides Maria's. "No, I... I think it will be easier to just drive her to Salzburg." He shut the door and sighed once more in tired surrender.

"Oh, help."

M&G&M&G&M&G&M&G

They reached the outskirts of the city when Maria finally could stand the silence no longer .

"I do appreciate this, Captain," she offered quietly. "I know I bullied you into it, but when I heard you tell the officer that you were returning to Salzburg, well... it felt like God was opening a window."

"A window?" Georg mumbled, unsure if he even wanted to know the answer.

"Yes," she said cheerily, feeling a bit more encouraged. "When the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window. Haven't you ever heard that before?"

"I can't say that I have," he murmured.

"Anyway, you were going to Salzburg and I needed a way to get to Salzburg. It just made sense." Maria waited for him to say something. "Well, it did at the time."

When he remained silent, Maria turned in her seat and looked around. "You have a lovely car. It sure is a nicer way to travel than train or bus. Much more comfortable." Still not a word from him. "And definitely quieter." He shifted a little and the muscles in his jaw seemed to flex as he endured her ramblings. She sighed, but was undeterred.

"Captain, we have quite a ways to go yet and I'm sure it would be a much nicer trip if we called a truce." He continued to stare at the road, but brought a hand up to rub his forehead.

"I suppose you are right," he reluctantly agreed. "It is Christmas, after all." He couldn't help but notice the way her face lit up at his words and they rode along in a much more comfortable silence. Finally, Maria leaned a little closer, somewhat curious.

"What's the story with the parasol?"

"The parasol? There's no story, Fraulein. If you must know, it is a gift."

"For your wife?"

Georg closed his eyes briefly and shifted uneasily before answering. "No. For my daughter Marta."

Maria noted the sad shadow that fell over his face as he answered but pushed on. "Wherever did you find a pink parasol this time of year? It must have been next to impossible!"

"Yes," he huffed as he recalled the ordeal. "I had to ask around in quite a few shops. I finally convinced one storekeeper to search his stockroom which he did albeit begrudgingly. I'm glad, though. I think it will make her happy. At least I hope it will." His voice became softer. "You see, she wanted it for her birthday months ago but I... well, I forgot."

"Oh, I'm sure whatever you gave her instead was just lovely." Georg simply nodded, not wanting to correct her assumption that he meant he only forgot about the parasol. The truth was that he forgot her birthday entirely.

"How many children do you have?" The last thing he wanted was to tell her his life story. But her question was asked with such genuine interest that he felt compelled to answer.

"Seven. Two boys and five girls."

"Seven children?!" Maria gasped, and he had to laughed. It never failed to get a reaction.

"Do you like children?" he asked, still amused.

"Yes, but... seven!"

"I didn't get them all at once," he reasoned in mock indignation. "They were born one at a time, reasonably timed apart. You see, the first one is born and then the second... and they grow quickly and time passes and before you know it, there are five more of them." He cleared his throat, gave her a sheepish grin. "I'm sure you'll see for yourself one day."

It was Maria's turn to be at a loss for words. She didn't want to contradict him and have to explain that she would most certainly not see for herself. Instead she just hummed in agreement. "I imagine your children must love Christmas. How lovely that must be, so merry and joyous with your whole family together." Again, Maria saw his face become solemn. And once more they were plunged into awkward silence. She put her chin in her hand and stared out the window, slowly becoming hypnotized by the winter scenery flying by. Minutes later, she couldn't help but yawn.

"You are welcome to close your eyes and rest, Fraulein. I will be sure to wake you when we reach Salzburg." She nodded, pulled her coat tighter around her and got as settled as she could. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

 _ **A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and a wonderful holiday season to all my TSOM friends. You guys are truly a special part of my life. I'm not sure exactly when I will be able to post the next part because we'll be traveling for a few days, but it won't be too long.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I wasn't going to update so quickly because I didn't want people dropping dead of shock. But then a reviewer subtly mentioned they have a birthday coming up and so here it is... happy birthday FM. Hope it meets expectations.**_

Darkness had fallen by the time they reached their first destination. Georg was unhappy to hear that they would be driving into the mountains, but the weather was holding up and he still had plenty of time to be home for dinner.

Georg turned off the engine and sunk back into the seat. The moon lit up the yard and small outbuildings, but everything, including the small house looked bleak. The only sign of life was the line of smoke curling from the chimney. He had a hard time believing this was the place, but Maria had been certain. He waited for her to make a move to get out of the car, but instead she sat frozen as she looked at the farmhouse. She trembled slightly and her eyes were full of uncertainty.

"Fraulein Maria, is something the matter?"

"What? Oh, not really," she blinked and the doubt seemed to vanish temporarily. "It's just been a while since I left and nothing has changed." It occurred to him that she didn't say it like it was a good thing.

Finally Maria opened her door and stepped out. She looked around nervously and jumped a little when Georg appeared next to her with her guitar and bag in his hands. She couldn't help but see the concern in his eyes as he waited for her to lead the way.

"Here we are," she said mustering a little excitement. Georg followed her to the door where she took a deep breath and knocked three times. Georg flinched at the ferocious barking dog on the other side, but Maria put a hand on his arm to reassure him. "Oh, that sounds like Nixie! She sounds mean but really she's as gentle as a lamb, I promise." He simply nodded and hoped she was right.

They could hear someone shoo the dog away and very soon the door swung open. A tall but haggard old man stepped into the entryway, squinting into the darkness to look at them. He lifted a small oil lamp to shine on their faces.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle," Maria said softly. Recognition dawned on his face, but he still stood frozen staring at her as if he couldn't believe she was really there. Finally, he made a growling sound and stepped back, leaving the door open for them to follow.

He led them into a small parlor and set the lamp on a cluttered table. "Sit down," he rasped at Maria who obeyed. The old man finally acknowledged Georg with a scowl. "Who are you?"

"Uncle, this is Captain Georg von Trapp," Maria answered for him. "I met him in Vienna and he was kind enough to drive me." Maria swallowed anxiously. "You're looking well, Uncle – "

"What did you come here for, Maria?" the man interrupted. "What do you want?"

"I-I don't want anything," she answered. "It's just that it's Christmas and the Captain was passing through here on his way home – "

"Yes, that's right," Georg interjected, trying hard to be polite as he continued. "I knew you'd be glad to have your niece home for the holidays."

"Glad? Why should I be glad? I said 'good riddance' the day she ran away for the last time," her uncle replied brusquely. "Head in the clouds, never doing what she was told... a headache from the moment she stepped foot into my house."

"Please, Uncle, Captain von Trapp doesn't need to hear – "

"You were always a miserable ingrate, Maria," he barked over her pleas. Georg set her things on the floor and began to pace around as the man continued to address Maria, finding very little charm or warmth in the small room or the old man's words. "Good riddance to bad rubbish, I said the day you left and I would have been just as glad to never see you again."

Maria winced. "But – "

"Just like your father, nothing but a burden. A useless burden. At least when he dumped you here and took off, he had the decency to stay away."

Georg had heard enough. He turned and quickly made for the door. Maria sat stunned as he left without a single parting word. She anxiously tried to find the words to beg her uncle to let her stay for a couple more days when the door opened and he was back and suddenly by her side smiling down at her.

"My dear, we nearly forgot your uncle's gift!" He laughed as he held up the bottle of wine he had purchased just that afternoon. "And after all that time it took us to decide what to get him." Maria stared at him wide-eyed. Georg gave her a wink and turned and presented it to her uncle. "Here you are, from the both of us. Merry Christmas." The old man took the bottle and looked back at him suspiciously.

"I don't wish to rush you, darling, but we still have a long way to drive and so many people waiting," Georg said sweetly, turning back to Maria, taking her hand and helping her out of the chair. "I'm afraid we must be leaving." Maria looked into his eyes and hesitated. Finally she gave a stunned nod.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Thank you."

Georg guided Maria toward the door with his hand barely touching the small of her back. He let her continue on as he stopped to pick up her things. "It was certainly interesting meeting you Herr, uh..."

"The name doesn't concern you," the uncle said coldly.

"You're right," Georg answered in kind as he turned away and walked out. "It certainly does not."

He found Maria standing by the car, her arms wrapped around herself as she looked out over the barren farmland. She was shaking and trying hard not to cry.

"I'd forgotten how much that man hates me," she whispered into the night air. "Ever since I was little, he was always so right and I was always so wrong. I was never good enough, never." She turned her head toward him. "I can't believe you did that for me."

Georg stowed her things and opened the door for her. "I couldn't possibly leave you here alone with that loathsome man. Not on Christmas Eve." His eyes were soft and his voice kinder than any man she had ever known. "He's a fool, Fraulein. And he isn't worth a single tear." Maria nodded and wiped her eyes as she climbed into the car. It wasn't until he closed the door behind her that she was able to recover her ability to breathe.

He settled behind the wheel and reached to turn on the engine when Maria spoke up. "If it's not too much trouble, please drop me off at Nonnberg Abbey. I'd hate for you to go out of your way, though, so just... leave me somewhere and I'll walk."

"You want me to take you to a convent?"

"Yes," she said seriously.

"But... why would you want to go there?" The very idea seemed like a joke to him.

"I'm going to be be a nun," she explained. "They are expecting me in two days, but I am sure I can beg them to take me now if I explain why." She sniffed as the tears began to return. "I don't know what I was thinking coming here. But it's the last Christmas before I enter the convent and I just hoped..." She put her head in her hands and began to cry.

Georg reached into the breast pocket of his coat and retrieved a handkerchief. "You thought it would be nice to spend Christmas with your family. No one can fault you for that," he said, handing it to her.

"But that's just it, I don't have a family! You heard him. I am giving up nothing and no one to be a nun, Captain. I wonder if even God wants me." Georg wasn't sure what he could say to that so he turned the ignition and started to drive back down the desolate mountain road.

He pondered the situation for a couple miles before clearing his throat. "And what if the Sisters can't take you in tonight?" Maria looked at him and shrugged. The possibility hadn't occurred to her and seemed quite unlikely. "No, I think I can find you somewhere else to stay. Somewhere clean and comfortable enough, although you might have to put up with the most hideous portrait of a cross-eyed sailor on the wall." The last part was so unexpected that Maria couldn't help but giggle.

"And how do you know this place with the cross-eyed sailor exists?"

Georg smirked. "I told my butler to put the old tar in the guestroom to keep visitors from overstaying their welcome. You'll see, it really is an unsettling painting."

"You mean I'm going home with _you_ for Christmas?" Maria suddenly melted into another round of tears. "Oh, Captain..."

"Steady on, Fraulein," he hushed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "That's my only handkerchief."


	4. Chapter 4

_**One, maybe two chapters more after this quick update. Thank you for the kind reviews, they mean a lot.**_

After everything that had just happened, the strangest thought occurred to Maria.

"Wait," she said suddenly. "You have a butler?"

"Yes," Georg replied, as if she asked if he had indoor plumbing.

"Oh." She suddenly felt very apprehensive about the situation. It was more than just their social differences. This man she aggravated and bullied into giving her a lift was no ordinary man, not like the ones she was used to anyway. He was a gentleman, a real one, from the society stratosphere that likely required he help the wayward and dejected. His act of kindness in front of her uncle was nothing more than that.

The unsettling part was that she couldn't figure out why this bothered her. She never liked pity or charity but had learned to accept that is just how God worked sometimes. She didn't want to think that he was a simple instrument of God's mercy, yet that was all it could be. It meant nothing to him to be kind to her. And for some reason she couldn't understand, she had hoped it had meant something. She tried to shake that thought out of her mind.

"Captain, will your wife mind that you're bringing a stranger home for Christmas?" When he didn't answer right away, Maria wasn't sure he heard her. "Captain?"

"My wife is dead," he said evenly before she could ask the question again.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry."

"Thank you," he said tensely. After a few moments he continued. "But no, she wouldn't have minded. In fact, she would have made sure you had the most pleasant stay. I will endeavor to do my part to see that you do though I'm afraid you will be disappointed."

"I doubt that very much," Maria said seriously as she sat up and regarded his words. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Christmas isn't a very festive time for us. We observe it, of course, but... ever since my Agathe passed away, it is difficult to be around a lot of merriment."

"You don't celebrate Christmas because... it reminds you of her?" She said it slowly back to him, as if it would make more sense to her that way. Georg sighed.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Fraulein." Georg bristled. He turned his head enough to see the frown and wrinkled brow. He went back to concentrating on the road ahead.

"That doesn't make sense."

Georg sighed again. "She's the one who made it so wonderful for us," he explained reluctantly. "She planned the decorating, the food and parties. She loved picking gifts for the children, always knew what would please each one of them. And I... I can't. I can't without her. I can't even try."

"But you should try!" Maria said, utterly perplexed. "You should try for her sake. For the sake of her children, not to mention your sake, Captain. Surely she would – " 

"I really don't want to discuss this," he muttered.

"Did you put aside _everything_ that reminds you of her? The things she loved, the things she touched?"

"Fraulein – "

"What about her children? Do you have the heart to try with them?" she plowed on, her voice rising in perplexity. "What were you doing in Vienna, Captain? Were you running away from them?"

"You know nothing about it!" he finally snapped, annoyed and disconcerted at how quickly and deeply she seemed to figure him out.

"I'm sorry," Maria finally said softly. "I always say what I think and feel. It's one of my worst faults."

"No," Georg countered, his eyes still closed. "I'm sorry." When he dared to look at Maria, he saw that she wasn't cowering in fear of him nor was there any pity in her. "I lost my temper. Please forgive me."

"There's no need, Captain."

Georg rubbed his tired eyes with the heels of his hands, letting out a slow grown of frustration with himself. He turned forward and started to drive once again. "We're nearly there," he said quietly. "I really will try to do my part and make your stay pleasant."

"And I'll do my part and be ever so thankful," she replied, and the moments later said in quiet wonder. "I never dreamed I'd spend Christmas in a house with a butler."

M&G&M&G&M&G&M&G

Maria was sure that she had stumbled into a dream when they arrived at the villa. It was a grand home with high ceilings and sparkling chandeliers. It was truly breathtakingly beautiful, but it was so quiet that it felt like they were entering a museum. She was afraid to move or touch or look too long at anything lest she ruin it. But then the Captain blew a small whistle and almost instantly doors began to slam and the sound of many feet stomped their way along the gallery and down the stairs. Maria jumped and watched as seven children (she couldn't help but count them as they scrambled down the steps) lined up in order, dressed in uniforms and eyeing her curiously.

They were a serious lot at first, unsmiling but not impolite. Their father had introduced her as a guest and quite pointedly told them they were to be sure she had a nice stay, aiming his statement to the older children in particular who dropped their eyes to the ground as if guilty of plotting something.

Dinner soon followed, and it was an affair that seemed incredibly formal as the family ate in a kind of strained silence. She was quite sure an unexpected and unimportant guest shouldn't warrant such ceremony yet as the meal progressed she suspected it was simply normal. Once again, her inability to tolerate silence overtook her.

"I'm sure the children are curious about how we met, Captain," she said, and suddenly the sound of cutlery ceased and all eyes flitted to one end of the table. Georg glanced around the table and smiled sheepishly.

"All right," he said, with a mischievous look. "Children, Fraulein Maria here is a career criminal."

"Captain!"

"When I heroically thwarted her attempt to rob me of my money, she went on the run from the law and forced me to be her getaway driver!" The children sat enrapt by his story.

"Is that true, Father?" Brigitta asked breathlessly, taking her eyes off him only to observe Maria in light of this new information.

"It is most certainly _not_ true," Maria stated firmly. Her face glowed wildly with vexation. "Honestly, Captain, you are maddening! After all this time, you still believe I was trying to steal your billfold?" The children all turned their heads to their father.

"Of course not," he replied with a chuckle. "I thought she tried to pick my pocket, but it was just a misunderstanding."

"A huge misunderstanding, more like," Maria retorted. "By the time we sorted it all out, there were no more trains to Salzburg and your father kindly offered to bring me." Georg barked at her version of events, making the children jump.

"Offered? She bullied me into it. I couldn't say no if I wanted."

"Captain," Maria said, her voice heavy with warning as she glared at him from the opposite end of the table.

"Fraulein," he echoed mockingly as he glared right back. Suddenly their serious manner cracked and they both broke into smiles. The children marveled at the spectacle of it and instantly Maria could feel the tension break.

"Is Fraulein Maria going to be our new governess, Father?" The small voice belonged to Gretl, the youngest. Maria smiled at the child's precociousness, despite the question.

"Erm, no," Georg answered.

"But can she?" Marta asked hopefully. Georg looked up in surprise. His children were never eager to have a governess, at least judging by their actions toward the last few women who were hired for the post. "I like her."

He glanced down the table at Maria who looked back with an unreadable expression. "I'm afraid that Fraulein Maria has other plans," he explained slowly. The thought was an interesting and pleasant one, nonetheless. Despite their rocky introduction, he had to admit that he liked her vivacious and irrepressible personality. "But I'm glad she's with us for now, and we must be sure to make the most of the time she is here, isn't that right everyone?"

There was a subtle shift in the atmosphere after he asked. For the children, his words seemed to signal a promise that something was different, was better, that Christmas was to be really celebrated for the first time since their mother died. Maria watched them buzz excitedly as they nodded their agreement.

 _He's glad I'm here_ , she pondered to herself, and she became excited in an entirely different way.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews. I started to reply to them but discovered that I could either reply to reviews, write reviews or write this story. My life is one huge game of catching up. I'm losing quite badly, I might add. But I'm incredibly thankful for your encouragement.**_

 _ **The poor neglected disclaimer: I don't own The Sound of Music or the characters. Not the ones I would want to keep, anyway.**_

When dinner was over, Maria found herself being pulled away from the table by two little girls, one on each arm. "Where are we going?" she asked, smiling and thoroughly enchanted.

"You'll see," Marta giggled. "Come on!"

They followed the older children into a rather large living room. She slowed to a halt as all her senses were instantly drawn to the Christmas tree standing tall in the center of the room. It was lit with little lights that sparkled like tiny stars and the scent of it filled the air. Maria wanted to weep for the warmth it brought to her heart.

"Well done, Frau Schmidt," Georg said, appearing last. Maria recognized the woman who had introduced herself as the housekeeper when they arrived earlier. She was sorting through a box of decorations off to the side of the room.

"It does look nice, doesn't it, Captain? Franz found such a lovely tree," she responded as she handed an ornament to an eager Brigitta bouncing at her elbow. She smiled and nodded politely at Maria as the others soon crowded around for their chance to add some more trimmings to the tree. Georg slipped past them and seemed to be looking for something.

"These aren't all the decorations," he muttered as he scanned the boxes. "Are you sure you brought everything down from the attics?" The housekeeper frowned slightly.

"Well, no," she said quietly. "There is one more box, but..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at him with a bit of trepidation. Georg shook his head in understanding.

"Would you mind asking Franz to go and fetch it? I think... I think we should include them on the tree, don't you?" The housekeeper gasped as if she were about to cry.

"Oh, yes, I do, Captain," she said, trying not to gush. "I'll go get it myself." The woman hurriedly passed the ornament in her hand to him and left on her happy errand. He stepped toward the tree, ready to add the small bauble when he caught Maria watching the entire conversation with Frau Schmidt. He offered her a sad smile.

"She's gone to get Agathe's ornaments, the ones she collected throughout our marriage," he went back to searching for the perfect place to hang the ornament and then stepped to the side next to Maria. "The first Christmas after my wife died, I forbid anyone to even open the box. She still had it brought down over the next couple years but eventually she figured out that I was not going to allow them to be used and didn't bother after that."

"But you are going to use them now," Maria stated, unable to hide the pride in her voice. He was trying after all. "I think that's wonderful."

"Hmmm," he answered pensively. His face brightened suddenly as he turned back to the tree and clapped his hands together with determination. "We need more on the top. Gretl, darling, bring yours here and we'll see about fixing that." The youngest hurried to her father and jumped into his arms where he lifted her up to place some more decorations.

Maria tilted her head and observed the entire scene, the way Gretl wrapped her arm around his neck, how he held her longer than it took to hang the ornament as if he didn't want to let the moment go. Eventually he did, though, and soon the others were clamoring to show him the treasures they were going to add to the tree. He proudly declared to each of them that they were finding the perfect spots and then began pointing out bare branches in need of an ornament. All the children were eager to fulfill his suggestions. He placed a gentle hand on each of them as they buzzed around the tree with such happy smiles. 

Frau Schmidt returned, slightly winded for hurrying, but beaming at the box of treasures she carried in her hands. She handed it over to Georg almost ceremoniously, and he in turn set it gently on the table to open it. He removed tissue paper from around a small bundle to reveal a porcelain bell. There were ribbons and holly painted all around it. He held it out to his eldest daughter.

"Oh, Father! I haven't seen this one in such a long time!" Liesl turned it in her hands, admiring the detail. "Mother bought it when I was born, see? My name and birth year are written inside." She beamed at her father before placing it reverently on a branch.

"Where's mine?" Friedrich asked. "It's a star with lots of glitter on it." Georg dipped back into the box and produced the ornament that was just as he described. Louisa found Kurt's and handed it to him gently and then searched again for the ornament that had her name on it.

"Baroness von Trapp bought an ornament for each of the children on their first Christmas," Frau Schmidt informed Maria quietly. They stood together watching the children reveal more and more of the contents in the box. "I can't believe he is letting them hang her things. I never thought – " Maria looked up quickly to see the woman struggling with her emotions. "Well, I am just so happy to see him being a father again. This has been a very happy Christmas indeed."

Maria returned her attention to the family. Her eye caught little Gretl's hand cupping a large glass bulb as the child studied it intently. She moved closer to see for herself, smiling at the lovely picture hand painted on the side.

"Look, Fraulein Maria," the girl whispered reverently. "Isn't she pretty?" Gretl's voice became even more quiet. "It's my mother!"

Maria gave a gentle laugh as she pulled the girl to her side affectionately. "I'm sorry, Gretl, but I think this is the Madonna and Child."

"Who?"

"Mary," Maria explained. "The mother of our Lord. And that is the Christ Child, the infant Jesus." Gretl's face fell. "It's a beautiful ornament, Gretl, and a precious treasure from your mother. She chose it just for you. Let's find a nice place for it, hmm?" The girl nodded, somewhat soothed. As Maria helped her search for a sturdy branch for the fragile decoration, she caught Georg staring at her. She self-consciously drew her bottom lip between her teeth. Had the room suddenly become warmer?

Once they hung the last ornament, lights were dimmed and family and guest stood back to admire the glowing masterpiece. "It's so lovely," Maria sighed, then feeling the eyes of her host on her again, she turned shyly toward him. "Don't you agree, Captain?"

"Beautiful," he said. His gaze, however, never left her. Maria suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

Just then, the housekeeper clapped her hands sharply and announced the time. The children groaned but obediently wished their father and Maria goodnight and filed out of the room.

They were alone once again.

Georg cleared his throat and strode quickly toward a light switch, bringing them out of the darkness. "Fraulein, I realize it is late and you are probably quite tired, but I was wondering if you might allow me to show you around. We didn't exactly have the opportunity when we first arrived."

Maria beamed. "I think I would like that very much, Captain! You have such a grand home with so many rooms! What could you possibly find to do in them all?"

"Oh, well," he mused as he led her out of the sitting room and into the great hall. "We don't necessarily use them all the time. The ballroom, for example – "

"Y-you have a ballroom?!"

"Of course," he laughed and then winced at how pretentious he sounded. Maria, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice or care. "But we don't... there isn't much of a reason to use it."

"Will you show me?" Without even thinking, Georg took her by the hand and pulled her toward a set of doors across the great hall. He gave them a small shove and they swung open to reveal a dark and cavernous room. Maria released his hand and wandered toward the center of the floor, spinning in circles as she did, taking in the ornate molding and gilded decorated panels. "I've never seen anything like this!"

"I suppose it is rather spectacular," he agreed, but there was a kind of sadness at the way he looked around. "But we usually keep it closed up. It's just... well, before..." His voice trailed off. It was another example of how he had shut away the good memories. Once upon a time the ballroom had been the scene of some glorious parties and it was all Agathe's doing. She was a terrific hostess and she was never happier when the entire house was filled with music and laughter.

Maria seemed to understand and went back to admiring the room to give him privacy with his reminiscences. She could almost picture women dressed in elegant gowns and debonair men gliding them around as the music swirled about the room. Before she could stop it, the fantasy swept her away and she curtsied and bowed to an imaginary partner.

"What do you think you're doing?" Georg asked incredulously. He stood watching her with his hands on his hips. The dim shadows made it difficult for Maria to know the exact level of his annoyance.

"I-I was j-just...," she stammered. "You must think I'm perfectly ridiculous, Captain."

"I would definitely call whatever it was you were doing perfectly ridiculous," he replied as he stepped closer. His eyes caught some light and they sparkled with amusement. "You aren't taking a bow at the local music hall, Fraulein. Here, let me show you." He bowed toward her slightly. Maria followed suit, more delicately than before.

Seconds later she found herself in his arms, allowing him to waltz her about the room. There was no music, of course, though she could feel her heart pounding in three quarter time. She was quite sure that even he could hear it thudding furiously against her chest. They covered much of the floor for a while but then he stopped them when they reached a patch of moonlight streaming through the glass doors on the far side of the ballroom.

He didn't release his hold and Maria found herself captivated by his handsome face, his eyes dark and fixed deeply on her. Maria could feel her legs growing weaker and she clung to him, sure that she would slump to the floor if he wasn't holding her up.

"Maria," he said. Her name sounded like a prayer and she could barely breathe.

"Did you mean it?" she asked, searching him for any insincerity, any doubt. "At dinner. You said you were glad that I'm here. Did you mean it?"

The corners of his mouth twitched briefly and then he became serious once more. He nodded slowly. He dropped his hand to join the other at her waist, pulling her closer. "Very glad."

"Me too," she whispered. The palms of her hands slid up his solid chest to rest on his broad shoulders. He dipped his head towards her and she lifted her face to meet him, the space between them gradually disappearing until their lips met. It was the gentlest kiss at first, but moment by moment it became less inhibited and more demanding until they were both breathless.

"Merry Christmas, Captain," she managed once she was able to speak. He grabbed her hand as she carefully stepped back but their connection disappeared when she began to turn away away from him. She left the ballroom before he could say anything to stop her and dashed up the stairs to the guest suite.

M&G&M&G&M&G&M&G

Maria lay wide awake, replaying every detail of the evening in her mind.

One more day. Only one more day before she entered Nonnberg Abbey and abandoned all worldly ties. Until that moment she believed she could do it willingly and cheerfully but now she was full of all kinds of doubt. For one thing, she doubted she could last a lifetime without his kisses.

"Who am I kidding?" she asked the cross-eyed sailor before tossing around and burying her face in the pillow. "I doubt I could last a day."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: aaaaaaaaaaargh, this is it. I'm sick of looking at it. And for once I want to hit the 'complete' button on something I've written in the last year and a half. This story has been heavy handed with dialogue so it only stands to reason that dialogue would be what completely derailed me in this final chapter. At least it is longer than the others, as if that makes up for anything.**_

 _ **Thanks for sticking with me and for leaving reviews and being so generous with your support. I'm trying very hard to get back in the writing groove. I pray that your generosity holds out as I work toward cleaning up my WIP messes. Xoxo**_

 _ **disclaimer: not mine, don't own, no money, still poor**_

The next morning Maria left the quiet comfort of the guest room in desperate need of a cup of tea. She hadn't been informed when the family had their breakfast. She wasn't sure if the quiet hall indicated everyone was still sleeping or already up and waiting for her downstairs.

"Ah! Good morning, Maria," a familiar voice greeted her. Georg met her when she reached the top of the stairs coming from a different direction. "And merry Christmas to you." His smile was warm, as if finding her first thing in the morning was only thing on his mind. Less than twenty four hours before he couldn't hide the fact that driving her to Salzburg was very low on his list of favorite things. Clearly something had happened and she could feel her cheeks burn at the knowledge of what it was.

"Y-yes," she stammered, her tongue and mind still struggling to wake up. "Happy Christmas to you, too." They fell into step together as they descended the stairs.

"I, uh... I trust you slept well?" Georg asked in a lower voice. She looked at him, unsure how honest she should be. With so much swirling around in her mind, the truth was that she hadn't slept very much at all.

"I can't recall ever sleeping on a bed as soft and warm." At least that much was true. He nodded, pleased to take her words as affirmation. "And, um, you? Did you sleep well, Captain?" He stopped on the stairs, seeming to consider her question.

"Well, you know, it's funny," he said brightly as he began to walk on. "I haven't slept so well in quite a long time. And it's been at least that long since I've had dreams that make me want to never wake up. And yet, those dreams were the very reason I had to wake up."

She didn't know what to say. His answer seemed purposely veiled as if he were challenging her with a riddle. Did he dream about her? The thought sent a wave of something through her, like dozens of butterflies fighting to be free. "What do you mean?"

He stopped her before they entered the dining room and leaned in close. "Well, you see," he answered in a whisper, his warm breath tickling her ear. "I was dreaming about-"

"Merry Christmas, Father!" The chorus of children already seated around the table interrupted and the moment was gone. With an apologetic shrug, he guided a bewildered Maria to her seat.

The atmosphere at breakfast was frenetic. The children talked over each other excitedly about the treasures they hoped to find under the tree. Maria tried hard to listen to the chatter, but her mind could only focus on the man sitting at the other end of the table. Occasionally she let her eyes wander his way, and once or twice she caught him looking at her over the rim of his teacup. She was drawn into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes that seemed to smile and dance as if his mind was replaying their interlude in the ballroom, reliving the dance and the delicious and heady moment they kissed, that moment that simply took her breath away.

M&G&M&G&M&G&M&G

If she thought breakfast was chaos, the rest of the morning was pandemonium. Maria watched the children tear through the many presents piled under the tree, thrilled to be a witness to such a happy time. However, she wasn't a mere spectator for long. Suddenly Frau Schmidt was standing beside the settee where Maria sat quietly observing the children, presenting her with a small brown package tied with red and white string. Maria stared at it for a long while, causing the housekeeper to fluster a bit.

"It's nothing special, my dear," the older woman said modestly. "I am always knitting something and thought you might have some use for them. I just wanted to be sure you had something to open with the rest of the family."

"Oh, you really didn't have to do this." Maria was moved by the gesture. "But thank you, it's very kind."

She patted Maria's arm fondly and smiled. Seeing the Captain engrossed in the model airplane Kurt was showing him, she said quietly, "I believe I am the one who needs to thank you. I don't know what you did, but this has been the happiest Christmas this house has seen in quite some time."

Maria blushed and played with the ends of the strings tied in a neat little bow. "I am sure I had nothing to do with it," she replied as she began to pull at the strings. The paper fell away to reveal a pair of red woolen mittens.

"They are lovely, Frau Schmidt, and so soft and warm. Thank you so much!" She tried them on right away and modeled them for all to see. She laughed as the children politely admired them, but when she caught Georg watching with a smile, she could barely breathe.

"Fraulein Maria," Liesl said excitedly as she came to sit next to her. "I found another one with your name on it!" Maria froze as the young woman handed her another gift, this one wrapped in colorful paper and shiny ribbons.

"It's beautiful," Maria breathed. The kindness was starting to become overwhelming.

"Read the tag," Liesl urged. "See who it's from!" By now the room had become still as every eye was on Maria. She slipped the small piece of card stock out from under the bow. As soon as she read it, her eyes grew wide and she looked up at Georg.

"You?" A shadow of surprise cross his face after she read the tag, but only for a split second. The fingers on his left hand wiggled self-consciously as he gathered himself once again.

"Well," he finally replied with a shy grin. "I hope you like it, Fraulein. It's so hard to know what to get a person you just met."

Maria looked back at the gift and slowly began to pull at the paper. Underneath was a box beautifully embellished with lace that opened like a book. Inside was a bottle of perfume, a clear glass flacon with a deep blue silk tassel on the stopper. She had never owned anything so refined in her whole life. She was speechless. Liesl, on the other hand, squealed in delight.

"Oh, it's 'Mais Oui'! It's the latest from Paris and simply divine!" Liesl gushed as soon as she saw it. Maria gave a small laugh at the girl's excitement. She was sure Liesl would know so much more about these things but it filled her heart that the Captain would think her worthy of something so extravagant.

"Yes," she agreed. "It is divine. I-I don't know what to say, Captain. Thank you." She finally looked up at him.

"You're very welcome, Maria," he said sincerely. She felt caught in his gaze, and it was so lovely and warm and unlike anything she had ever felt. She suddenly jumped to her feet and practically ran toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

Maria stopped and turned back, smiling softly at the concern in his voice. "I have a present for you, too, Captain, and I'm just going to get it. Will you excuse me?" He nodded in relief and she rushed on her way. He watched her leave until she was out of sight and even then only came out of his thoughts as his eldest daughter came to stand by him. He rolled his eyes at her cheeky grin.

"What am I going to do with you, young lady?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Liesl asked, feigning innocence.

"I distinctly recall buying that perfume for you," he said so only she could hear.

"I know," Liesl giggled. "I guess Frau Schmidt and I had the same idea and didn't want Fraulein Maria to feel left out." Then added with a dramatic sigh, "Besides, what do I need with fancy french perfume? I'm never allowed to attend parties or dance with boys or..."

"Quite right," he laughed as he kissed the top of her head.

When Maria finally reappeared, she was carrying her guitar. The smile on Georg's face dropped slightly as he stared at the instrument.

"What... why do you have that?" Georg asked.

"I'm going to play for you," Maria answered cheerfully as she glanced around the room and back. "I would like to play for all of you." She slowly sensed his unease. "It's all right, isn't it? I'm afraid it isn't the kind of Christmas present that can be wrapped, but I really would like to do something to show my gratitude, Captain."

"How nice of you," he nodded. "I know the children would love it." He moved to stand further away, as the children gathered closer.

"I would hope you enjoy it as well, Captain," she said with a nervous laugh. Something about his demeanor confused her and suddenly most of the confidence in what she was about to do began to falter.

"I'm sure I will," he replied distractedly. "Uh, please go on, Fraulein."

Seven pairs of eye gave her the distraction she needed to proceed. With a deep breath, Maria began to play a familiar carol. At first she simply let the guitar fill the room with music, gentle soothing refrains and then, as she began to sing the first words, her heart calmed. _Silent night, holy night..._

The children, meanwhile, began to hum along with the familiar song. Maria nodded at them and welcomed it as they sang along. Their voices were sweet and strong and before long she was dropping back to let them sing for their father, eventually adding her voice in harmony. Hearing them sing was such a delightful discovery that she didn't notice Georg slip away before the last note was sung.

"You sing beautifully, children," Maria gushed when it was over. "Once again I've received more than I can possibly give back." The children basked in her praises when she noticed the Captain was no longer in the room. In his place was a fraught housekeeper, wringing her hands. Maria handed her guitar to Liesl and quietly made her way across the room.

"What happened?" Maria asked, but Frau Schmidt just shook her head.

"It was the music, I'm afraid," the older woman answered, her voice tinged with despair. "Everything was going so well and for a while it seemed like everything was going to be like it was before... well, before. He even began to sing along with you when suddenly," she paused and gestured toward the door. "he just turned and walked out."

Maria held a hand up to her head in confusion and frustration. "Do you at least know where he went?"

"Probably to his study to hide away," the housekeeper sighed sadly. She looked at Maria and put a gentle hand on her arm. "Please don't judge him too harshly."

"Oh, I don't judge him at all, Frau Schmidt," Maria answered quietly. "But I don't understand him, either."

M&G&M&G&M&G&M&G

"I nearly got lost trying to find you," Maria said as she walked through the open door without waiting for an invitation. Georg stood by the window desk staring at the falling snow as it came down to meet the ground and the lake beyond it. He turned stiffly toward her as she approached causing her to frown. "What is it, Captain? What did I do?"

"You brought music back into the house," he answered as if lost in some distant thoughts. "I had forgotten."

"And you wanted it to stay that way," Maria said as it all began to sink it. "Forgive me, sir. Singing helps me to remember good things. It reminds me that all that misery you saw up on that mountain yesterday isn't all I have from my past, that there is so much more that makes me who I am." She frowned and hung her head before going on. "It never occurred to me that music can hold painful memories as well. It should have, but it never did."

"Maria – "

"I didn't think!" she cried, her voice becoming emotional. "I should have known – "

"How could you possibly? But – "

"You were having such a lovely Christmas with your children and I ruined everything! Please, Captain, forgive me for being so thoughtless – "

"Will you stop?" Maria froze at the sharp command and rattled by the rumble of laughter that followed. Georg reached for her hand and brushed a soft kiss on the back of her wrist, letting his lips linger for a moment or two. He let their hands drop between them but he didn't let go. She stared at him wide-eyed.

"You misunderstand," He brought it to rest on his chest over his heart. "I don't have to forgive you, Maria, I have to thank you."

Maria's mouth dropped open. "Thank me?"

"Yes," he laughed once more before becoming serious. "I don't know how you did it exactly, but having you here has made me see my life, really see it. And just now, you singing with my children... I not only see what was, but what could be." His hand squeezed hers as he exhaled a ragged breath.

"It's not too late, Captain." Maria could barely give volume to her voice. "And if I can be of any help," she went on, but she was fighting distraction. All she could seem to focus on was the feel of him under her hand, how it made her want to spread her fingers and run her palm across his chest, over his shoulders.

"You already have," he said. He closed the distance between a little more. "Maria, do you think... I mean, is there any chance... that..."

"Hmm?" She looked quickly into his eyes. "A chance for what?"

"Well," he began. Suddenly their closeness was too much, he couldn't think straight while he held her so close. And he needed to think, to find the words before it was too late. He released her and stepped away just enough to pull himself together. "All I know since we met yesterday – has it only been a day? It doesn't seem possible." He laughed nervously, but then his face softened as he looked at her. "All I know is that everything in my life has been changed. And I am wondering, hoping, really... that you feel the same way about me."

Maria was speechless at first. Could this be happening? To her?

"I don't know," she said carefully. "How can I answer when you haven't declared how you feel?"

"But surely you know, Maria. Surely you could tell when we danced, when we kissed..." he practically begged her to understand. When she didn't respond, he attempted once again to put his heart to words. "I was happy once and then for a long time, I wasn't. It was my own fault, I do understand that, but I truly couldn't see any happiness in my future... until now. I have fallen in love with you, Maria, and I'm hoping and praying that you might love me too."

He loved her?

"I want you to stay," he continued when she didn't speak. "I'm asking you to stay."

Did she love him?

He consumed her every thought since that dance in the ballroom, that much she could say for a fact. She could barely sleep from the way the feel of lips on hers haunted her all night long, if that was an indication of anything. And just a few moments ago when she realized he had left the room, she was sure she wouldn't be able to breathe until she could look upon his wonderful face once again.

Could the answer be that simple?

The shock of this realization finally wore off as Maria blurted out her decision. "I need to go to the Abbey tomorrow."

"Yes, of course," Georg said dejectedly. He dug his thumb into his palm and frowned at floor. "You are going to be a nun, it was foolish of me to say anything."

"No, it wasn't foolish at all," Maria quickly corrected him. "Please, Georg, listen to me – "

"Forgive me, Maria, it was wrong of me to complicate things when you have a plan, you already know what you want in life." She could hear the disappointment in his voice, watched the defeated way he started to pace around the room, refusing to look at her. "Just tell me you'll be happy. That's all I need to know, that you'll be happy."

"I'd be happy if you would look at me," she replied, smiling when he reluctantly turned and finally lifted his eyes to hers. Her smile widened. "I need to go to the Abbey so I can tell them that I can't become a nun! You see, there is this family that needs a governess and I have decided to take the position."

She moved to stand in front of him, reaching a hand up to smooth the lines of confusion and worry from his handsome brow. "I love you, too, Captain. And if you want me to stay, I will."

"Oh, yes!" he said with a sigh that shook with a mix of relief and joy. "But, Maria, what you just said about being my governess, I want to be clear... that isn't why I want you."

"I know that, you dear man. But I think it needs to be this way. For practicality, for propriety... I was going to take a vow of poverty and chastity and live an obedient life of service. I think the Reverend Mother will easily agree that I'm still following the will of God on all counts. I would hate to scandalize the poor woman."

Georg nodded in agreement, his confidence returned. "Would it be scandalous if I kissed you?"

Maria's eyes shone brightly as she nodded. "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

M&G&M&G&M&G&M&G

 _Six months later..._

"Honestly, Georg, I don't understand why you won't tell me," Maria muttered, not even trying to hide her annoyance. "Don't I have a right to know? It's my honeymoon, too, you know."

"Yes, I do know," Georg laughed, amused by the sight of her in the middle of the gazebo with her arms folded defiantly across her chest. Once the months became warmer, the gazebo had become their trysting place, and he didn't want to waste time in a silly argument. He quickly snatched her by the waist and pulled her to himself. "I want it to be a surprise, that's all."

Maria rolled her eyes, but didn't withdraw from him. "That's just silly," she pouted, settling into his arms, linking her hands at the back of his neck. "I'd be just as surprised now as I will be in two weeks." With a quiet seductive moan, she leaned closer and nuzzled against his throat. "Tell me?"

"My, my you are a minx," he chuckled as he nuzzled back, working his way to her lips. He broke the kiss and pulled her closer. "I've been trained to resist every interrogation tactic known to man. These lips will kiss you, my dear, but they will never give up my secret."

"Well, Captain," Maria giggled. "You won't mind if I give it my best try." She let him capture her mouth once again. Their kiss, like many they shared since that first one on Christmas Eve, was an intoxicating thrill. She slowly dragged her lips from his and tilted her head back, welcoming his warm mouth on her neck. They stood wrapped around each other for what seemed like forever. Until...

"Paris! You're taking me to Paris!" Maria suddenly shouted in his ear. He pushed his face away in surprise.

"How in the world did you – " Without another word he began to clutch at his jacket, patting his chest but it was pointless. The tickets and travel itinerary he had tucked away in his breast pocket only hours ago were now in her hands. "Maria, what... when... how?"

"Oh, Captain! I have always wanted to see Paris! I studied a little bit of French, you know, not that I'm very fluent."

"Maria..." Georg intoned, his eyes narrowed at her.

"Is it true that you can see the Eiffel Tower from every window in the city?" Maria went on, ignoring his increasing impatience.

"Maria..."

"Do they really eat snails?"

"Maria!" He finally raised his voice with an exasperated laugh. She finally took her eyes away from the papers in her hands.

"Hmm?" She gave him her most innocent look. He shook his head in stunned understanding.

"YOU! You _did_ try to pick my pocket in Vienna! I was right all along!" He marveled. "I can't believe it."

Maria clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. She folded the itinerary and slid it back into his jacket, running her hands over his lapels and shoulders, letting her fingertips graze along his ears before plunging them into his dark wavy locks. "Silly man," she exhaled, by now a familiar term of endearment. She looked deep into his eyes. "How many times must I defend myself to such slanderous accusations? I did not try to pick your pocket." But Georg wasn't moved.

"How am I supposed to believe you? I didn't feel a thing and you! You just lifted it out as if you've done it a thousand times before!"

"I didn't say I never picked _a_ pocket," she answered lightly. "I said I never picked _your_ pocket. Well, until just now." She laughed at the bewildered look on his face and gave him a quick kiss. "Oh my darling, trust me, if I had tried to pick your pocket that day in Vienna, I would have succeeded. As you can see, I'm quite good."

"I-I'm... speechless," Georg sputtered, beholding her as if for the first time and with new found awe. "Where did you even learn to do such a thing?"

Maria wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingertips caress the hair at his temple before kissing him senseless. "Perhaps," she whispered as her lips roamed over his chin and jaw until she nipped teasingly at his ear. "Perhaps I had a wicked childhood."

 _the end_


End file.
